Rules
This is a page about general rules on the wikia - it is recommended that you read this page if you are a new user. If you have any questions about these rules, or if you would like to request a new rule, please contact an admin. The following link will take you to the Wikia Admins Page: Click here. The most important thing here at this wiki would be our community, so read these rules thoroughly and make sure to have fun! General Rules Some tips about behavior on the wikia made by a user (IchibanHoshii) can be found here. Some other tips by one of our admins (RibbonMaster) can be found here. Please take a look at these tips; they're quite well considered. *'Use basic internet manners. '''Don't cuss at anyone; talk to them like you would in the real world. If you've got something mean to say, then don't say it at all. Stay calm. ''Always mind your language and treat other users with the respect that they deserve. *'Treat other users kindly, everyone at this wikia is part of the PriPara Wikia family. '''No user bullying. Besides, we're all trying to do the same thing, which is to make this wikia amazebeans. So let's all do it together, kindly and happily. No judgement on other people opinions or ideas, please. *'Your real life always comes before the wikia. Your real life should always come before this wikia, so take a break if you need to. If you feel pressured about anything, just take a break, or contact an admin or friend and have a friendly conversation with them. If you are busy, just chill. Take a break - it's okay. *'No vandalism. '''Don't ruin a beautiful page. Keep it clean. If you see any vandalism, please contact an admin immediately. *'No plagiarism. '''If you see other wikias taking things from our pages without citing us, then please contact an admin immediately. Images are fine; since they already float around the internet. Please also refrain from stealing other people`s work by taking it down and putting it back up, claiming it as if it was yours. Taking templates and changing them to fit another wiki is also forbidden. '''This will result in an instant ban. *'Age appropriate content! '- PriPara is an anime that is meant for all ages; and so is this wikia. Please don't use cuss words, inappropriate pictures, or racism here at this wikia. * NEVER write anything when you're mad. '- Someone treated you badly in the comments and made you angry? Don't post an angry comeback, it'll only make things worse. If you go all caps in full rage it'll make the other part angry and you will probably look pretty immature. (Suggested by IchibanHoshii) * '''Don't give out personal information. '- Never give out personal information on public threads on this wikia. All of the users here are nice people, but who knows what kind of people could be viewing? The only exception to this rule is if you give it to the person via chat, and using Private Message. (Suggested by LoveAiraHarune) ** 'Don't ask for personal information if the person does not want to give it. '- Personal information is something that's personal ''for a reason. If the person does not want to give it away, leave them alone - it's their business. Asking another person for personal information is an invasion of privacy, so doing that isn't okay. Editing Rules *'Don't erase someone's good work. 'If someone made a good edit, please don't go in and delete it. *'Please use good grammar. 'We don't really mind you using acronyms when talking to other users, but please use your best grammar when editing. *'Always check. 'If you're not sure about something, then always doublecheck, because it would be bad if you accidentally added something wrong. *'Proofread, please! 'Please check over your edits before submitting; it makes an admin's cleanup job a lot easier. *'Fanart Rules - Please no fanart on character pages. On your user page is fine, but not on pages since it's not from the anime; nor was it drawn by an official animator. *'Have a solid base of information when creating pages. '''Please don't make pages with just one sentence, or a picture. To see some how-to and page-making guidelines, here's a link to a forum discussion all about that. Click here. *'If you don't know how to edit something just yet, try the wikia Sandbox! '- The wikia sandbox is meant for all users to just play around with code or practice edits. Creating Pages (A Quick How-To) When creating a page for the wiki, it might be helpful to find a smiliar page to see what the criteria is. Here are some things to think about when creating pages *Add the proper infobox and fill in the correct information. Remember to check other pages to find the right infobox **There are several templates to be used but the most commonly used are: ***'Character Infobox:' A template for basic information on a character. ***'Episode:' A template used for basic information on a episode **You find these templates by going down to the templates option and then clicking "Add other templates." Then use search to find the correct infobox. *Please have ''officially confirmed information before creating a page - simply making a page and then adding one sentence will not be tolerated. The page will be put up as a candidate for deletion, or removed immediately. **Also, please do not make pages for one-shot background characters who play no major role in an episode. Examples of such are a building manager or student who appears once for minimal screen time. *Make sure that there is a proper gallery or link to a proper gallery instead of simply posting the pictures. Galleries clean things up. *When adding links, check the wiki for the page and properly type that page in. Make sure the link color isn't red, as otherwise it will lead to a editing menu as it thinks no page like that exists. Category:Site administration Category:Help Category:Browse